You'll Always Be My Thunder
by The Clique
Summary: So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday. You and me...everyday." *Clam One-Shot*


**This is my first one-shot! I hope you like it, and if you like it, I might turn it into a series of one-shots. :)**

**Claire and Cam right after they broke up...Aww! :****( This goes between Claire's POV and Cam's POV.**

**This is also what I pictured they were going through, and what I thought would happen with them.**

* * *

I sat on the edge of my window seat, watching the rain pound against the window, ignoring the series of vibrations coming from my cell. They were probably from Massie anyway, complaining about how her mom hadn't let her go shopping after school, and I wasn't really in the mood to listen to Massie complain.

Tears slid down my face, and I walked over to my bed and collapsed, face down.

_I'm sorry, Cam...I didn't want this to happen. I didn't ask for this. I still love you..._

I can still picture him perfectly in my mind. His dark brown hair cascading over his eyes. One blue. One green. His Draikor Noir cologne...

I sniffled loudly, and my phone vibrated again. I shoved it off my bed and sighed before sitting up. It wasn't worth it. He was over her.

_But I'm not over him. And I don't think I ever will be. _

_- - - - - -_

_How could she do this to me? _I thought angrily. _I loved her! I did everything I could for her. I thought she loved me too. And then she goes off and accuses me of cheating on her after spying on me!_

"Cam, are you even listening to me?" my older brother said.

"Harris! Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you!" I slammed the car door and ran into my house, splashing through water puddles. I stormed into my room and slammed my door shut. I walked over to my bed and knocked the pictures of Claire off of my shelves and listened to the sound of shattering glass as the picture frames broke. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out of my pocket and chucked it at the wall. I grabbed my soccer ball and ran out into my backyard. I dropped the ball to the muddy ground, and kicked it hard against the wall.

Whack!

_Why did she do this to me?_

Whack!

_And she accuses me of cheating on her with...with Nikki! Ugh!_

Whack!

_Nikki of all girls!_

Whack!

_She is not my type at all. I like the softies..._

Whack!

_Like Claire..._

Whack!

_But I don't care!_

Whack!

_She did this to herself._

Whack!

_I tried to love her with all my heart, and this is how I'm repaid?_

Whack!

_How come when I meet someone I think I can love..._

Whack!

_....something like this always happens?_

Whack!

_But I still love her and I don't think I can get over her..._

- - - - - - -

I walked over to where my phone was and picked it up. I had 13 unread messages. _Wow. 13. How unlucky is this day going to get? I_ thought bitterly.

_Massie-_Kuh-laire! I can't believe my mother wouldn't let me go shopping today!

_Derrington-_Hey you really messed up Cam...he wont talk to anyone. Not even Harris!

Massie-What is your problem?! Are you mad at me or something?

_Derrington-_Why did you have to accuse him of cheating?

_Massie-_Kuh-laire! Answer me!

_Kristen-_You ok? Call me if you need to talk to anyone!

_Massie-Are you ok?_

_Derrington-_He would never have done that to you!

_Kristen-_He doesnt deserve you if he broke up over this. He would have done the same to you if he had the chance to spy on you!

_Massie-_Claire! Do you need me to come over there?

_Josh-_You didn't mean to hurt him did you?

_Alicia_-You better not answer Josh! HE IS MINE X 10!!!

_Alicia-_Sorry. Are you ok? Is Cam still mad at you? Is he going to forgive you?

I sighed and closed to my phone. _I didn't mean to hurt him. But he hurt me...We could have worked this out. _Suddenly my phone vibrated and I flipped it open.

_Cam-_We need to talk.

- - - - - - -

Whack!

I stopped the ball as it came back to me. Rain showered over me, and I fell to my knees.

_Claire..._

I put my wet hands over my face. Rain pounded against my hands and face, and my eyes felt heavy as tears slid down my face.

_At least no one will be able to tell I was crying. I'm such a girl. Claire was always able to make me feel different. I always felt like a man when I was around her..._

I stared at the wooden fence I had been kicking my soccer ball against. I sighed before climbing to my feet. I slowly walked over to where my ball was and picked it up. It was splattered with mud, and I sprinted into my house. I couldn't stay out there anymore. It felt like the weather was feeling what I was feeling, and was crying with me.

I ignored my dad as he tried to stop me in the hallway, and shoved past him. I ran up the stairs to my room, and locked the door. I wiped off my hands in my bathroom, and stared at myself in the mirror. Mud was on my face, and my soccer jersey that I had worn to school was covered in mud and grass. My light brown hair had grass sticking out of it, and it was sticking up. I walked back into my room. I carefully picked up my phone, and sat down against one of my walls before checking my messages.

_Derrington-_Man! You're single now! You gotta come check out the chicks with me tomorrow!

_Josh-_You ok man? I don't think Claire meant to hurt you that much.

_Derrington-_Hey, you know I was just kidding....I know how much you liked Claire.

_Massie-_I can nawt believe you are doing this to Claire! You should know she was just worried! She hasn't been able to stop crying ever since you broke up with her! Just wait till I see you. You're going to be sorry.

_Kristen-_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR DOING THIS TO CLAIRE!! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK!!

_Derrington-_Are you ok?

_Massie-_Your such a...a...ugh! They dont have a word bad enough for what you are!

_Harris-_Get over her Cammie. Now we can go check out the girls together. We'll have fun.

_Kristen-_Claire is like my best friend! And you're going to get it for hurting her!

I sighed angrily and slid my phone shut harder than usual before tossing it under my bed.

_Does it not matter at all that it was her that started it? _

I rested my head against the wall and shut my eyes. I can picture her perfectly...Her sandy blonde hair, her ocean blue eyes, her cute smile. I smiled slightly. Her dimples are so cute...

Suddenly, I opened my eyes. I flipped over onto my stomach and searched for my phone. I finally spotted it and grabbed it. I slid it open, and sent her a text.

- - - - - - -

My eyes widened as I stared at the text from him. _I'm imagining this! There's no way he's talking to me! _I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and blinked repeatedly, but yes! the text was still there! _Cam! _My fingers flew over my keypad as I typed in a message

_Me-_Are you sure you want to talk to me?

As soon as I sent it, I collapsed on my bed, smiling happily. _He was always able to make me smile without even trying..._I turned the volume up on my phone, and waited for it to ring.

_Do you ever think, w__hen your all alone_

_All that we could be, w__here this thing could go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is is really just another crush?_

_Do you catch your breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

I flipped my phone open and stared at the message.

_Cam-_Yes. I really want to.

I smiled, and didn't hold back in what I wanted to say.

- - - - - - -

_Oh, but hold your breath because_

_Tonight will be the night that I will Fall for You_

_Over again..._

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true because _

_A girl like you is impossible to find..._

I looked my newest message, and grinned unwillingly. _She always had like a hold on me and was able to make me do whatever she wanted me to do..._

_Claire_-I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do any of this to you...But it all happened so fast, and I thought with everything that you and Derrington said, that you liked Nikki. I'm so, so, so sorry Cam! I'll never do anything like this again, if you'll give me a second chance. If you don't, I understand...But I want you to know that I still love you.

I didn't think about what I was about to do as I shoved my phone in my jean pocket and raced out of my room.

- - - - - - - -

I sat on my bed, with my knees pulled up to my chin. I stared at my flip phone, and tears began to tumble over my eyelashes and onto my face. They stung my clear face and I didn't know what I was expecting.

_Telling him you still loved him? Good one Claire! What's he supposed to say after breaking up with you? _

Suddenly, Crush began playing and I lunged for me phone, knocking it off of my bed. I climbed off my bed and walked over to where it was on the floor. I picked it up and read his message.

_Cam-_Come outside.

"What?" I whispered to myself before walking over to my window. I stared out into the night, and I thought I saw someone standing at the end of my driveway through the rain soacked window. I turned away from my window and ran out of my room. I almost tripped going down the stairs, and I practically flew out of my front door, ignoring the rain that was falling on me.

"Cam?" I said as I started walking towards the shape at the end of my driveway. The wet figure ran towards me and grabbed me into a hug. "Claire..." Cam whispered in my ear.

Before I could say anything to him, he pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"I missed you," Cam said, smiling. "I don't think I could ever get over you, Claire. You're the only one for me," he paused for a moment.

I smiled in that comfortable silence, my eyes shining as I looked into his blue and green eye. "I love you. And I always will."

Cam kissed me on the forehead and held me close. "I love you, too, Claire. Forever and always."

* * *

So did you like it? I hope you did! :) Oh, and it was sorta like a twist (well...not really. haha you know what I mean!)...Kristen was ready to kill Cam for hurting Claire. Since when have they been best buds? :) I thought it was cute... :) Anywho! Please review!! And if you like it, tell me in your review what couple I should do next! :)


End file.
